<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Woozi by IsaRedgrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087065">Feeling Woozi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRedgrave/pseuds/IsaRedgrave'>IsaRedgrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, but Jihoon bottoms, they're both doms ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRedgrave/pseuds/IsaRedgrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon thinks he's in control. Newsflash, he isn't. Or, in which Wonwoo is feeling Woozi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling Woozi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not sorry for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With his arm thrown over his eyes and soft, kiss-swollen lips agape as he panted in desperate gasps, Wonwoo was as pretty as any picture. His silken black hair lay in disarray across the pillow, stray strands stuck to his sweat-dampened forehead. Naked, legs spread apart, thoroughly ravished and trembling at the fleeting, teasing touches from the cool, thin fingers of Jihoon. </p><p>"Please" Wonwoo gasped, back arching as those teasing fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. "Watch me?" Jihoon murmured, whisper-quiet. The words were phrased like a question but Wonwoo knew it was a command. That's how it was with Jihoon, commands hidden as requests, soft smiles and gentle touches. And always slow. So slow. Teasing and taunting. </p><p>Grasping the sheets with one hand, Wonwoo reached down, blindly seeking the solid warmth of Jihoon. His fingers tangled in the bleached strands of Jihoon's hair. Grounding him. Obeying the command left Wonwoo biting back a moan. The wicked, sinful smirk suited Jihoon. As did the deep black of his lust-blown pupils. Dark and smouldering. Seductive and wholly unfair. The smirk Jihoon wore widened into a smug grin as they locked eyes. "Good boy" Jihoon rasped, lips brushing against the leaking head of Wonwoo's cock. "Keep watching"</p><p>With deliberate slowness Jihoon licked a wet stripe up the length of Wonwoo's cock. Dipping his tongue in the leaking slit and lapping at head with kittenish-licks, Jihoon thoroughly worshiped the heated length of Wonwoo's cock. There was something about sucking cock that had Jihoon drunk with power. Demeaning to some but not him. There was nothing quite like having Wonwoo like this, open and vulnerable, unable to move or touch as he wanted. Pulling off with an obscene 'pop' Jihoon took a long moment to catch his breath. And to drink the sight of Wonwoo in. His hyung was almost golden in the low light, skin damp as it was. But it was his slick, kiss-bruised lips that drew Jihoon's attention. Deceptively plump and perfect. Even more so when they were wrapped around Jihoon's aching length, or precome-soaked fingers. </p><p>Kissing his way up Wonwoo's body, Jihoon captured Wonwoo's rosy lips in a sweet kiss. Wonwoo groaned as Jihoon's tongue swept through his mouth, his own tongue chasing his own taste. The kiss broke, leaving both men gasping for breath "Hoonie, Jihoonie" Wonwoo whimpered, "please, Hoonie <em> pleasepleaseplease </em>"</p><p>Jihoon leant up, straddling Wonwoo. With a naughty smirk he shuffled back until Wonwoo's cock was nestled between the firm globes of Jihoon's arse. "Please what Kitten?" Jihoon simpered sweetly "what do you want? Be a good Kitten" </p><p>Wonwoo was entranced with the slide of his cock against Jihoon's cheeks, breath coming in a strangled gasp as the head of his cock caught on his rim. "I, I... please Jihoonie, need you" he whined desperately, hips twitching as he tried so desperately hard to be good. "Then take me" Jihoon ordered with a smirk, a smirk that was wiped off his face with a yelp as Wonwoo reversed their positions. </p><p>Jihoon bounced as his back hit the mattress, laughing at Wonwoo's eagerness. "Oh Kitten, so forceful"</p><p>Wonwoo blushed furiously, refusing to meet Jihoons heated gaze as he fumbled for the lube. "Look at me Kitten" Jihoon ordered, "Don't be shy"</p><p>"M'not" Wonwoo protested. The depth of Wonwoo's voice coupled with the sheer intensity of his lust made Jihoon shiver. </p><p>"Don't bother" Jihoon said as Wonwoo popped the cap of the lube "I'm ready"</p><p>There was a beat of silence, a brief moment where their eyes met before a slow sinful smirk spread across Wonwoo's face. "Really Darling?" Wonwoo asked with a raised eyebrow, "I don't believe you"</p><p>It was Jihoon's turn to whine, begging for Wonwoo's touch. Wonwoo poured the lube over his fingers, slicking them up with the thick liquid. "Hands and knees Darling, now."</p><p>"No." Jihoon pouted attempting to sway Wonwoo onto doing what he wanted "I told you I-"</p><p>Smack!</p><p>Jihoon gasped, whimpering at the sharp sting on his thigh. "Darling, I told you." Wonwoo growled "or do I need to put you in your place?"</p><p>"Like you could!" Jihoon panted, breaking off in a low moan as Wonwoo manhandled him on to his hands and knees. "Kitten thinks he's a big bo-"</p><p>He was cut off with another sharp sting, the resounding smack filling the room. Wonwoo allowed himself a moment to admire the glaring red mark on the golden globes of Jihoon's ass. "I can and I will" Wonwoo promised gleefully. Jihoon just whimpered, letting his chest flop onto the mattress, submitting to Wonwoo. "Do your worst Kitten" </p><p>The permission was unnecessary but welcomed. Wonwoo played it off with snort "Oh I intend to Darling." He placed one hand on the small of Jihoon's back. "Tell me if you want to stop, '' he added as he slid his slick fingers along Jihoon's crack, teasing at his rim. "Do it already!" Jihoon snapped, rocking back at the touch "now Kitten!"</p><p>"Say please Darling" Wonwoo murmured, tracing a single finger around the ring of muscle, "Good boys have manners don't they?" He asked not expecting an answer. </p><p>"God damnit Kitten, I'll do it myself, I swear to go-ah!" Jihoon broke off with a drawn out moan as Wonwoo slid the first finger to the knuckle. "I thought you were ready Darling?" Wonwoo mocked as he slowly drew his finger in and out. "So tight Jihoon-ah" he commented casually as though he was discussing the weather. "Do you want another finger Darling? Hmm what was that? No?" Wonwoo guessed hearing Jihoon's voice muffled by the pillow he was biting</p><p>"Yes! You bastard, I said..." Jihoon spat, twisting to glare over his shoulder to snarl at Wonwoo "GIVE IT TO ME!"</p><p>Wonwoo sneered and grabbed the lube, hissing as he spread the cool liquid over his cock. "Remember, red is stop." He said, gripping Jihoon by his hips and flipping him onto his back. He didn't give him a chance to get his bearings before Wonwoo was grabbing his legs and pushing them back, exposing Jihoon's hole. "Hold" he ordered, making Jihoon hold his legs up. Wonwoo settled into place and teased Jihoon's exposed hole with the head of his cock, smearing the sticky mix of lube and precome across it. "Good boys ask nicely" Wonwoo snarled, low and vicious. "Good boys get what they want but you," he paused pressing in just enough for Jihoon to gasp "you aren't a good boy, are you Darling?" And with a wicked smirk, Wonwoo withdrew leaving Jihoon empty. </p><p>Jihoon shrieked outraged "Wonwoo!"</p><p>Wonwoo laughed, smirking casually "Oh Darling, such a bad, bad boy" he sneered as he pressed two fingers into Jihoon, slowly, so slowly, stroking at the heated, velvet walls. "Naughty boys get punished" as he spoke he dug his fingers into Jihoon's prostate, mercilessly pressing on the gland. Jihoon wailed, flinching. His legs falling to the side and capturing Wonwoo, holding him in place. "Please, please Wonwoo, Hyung, Kitten. PLEASE!"</p><p>Hearing Jihoon beg and seeing him writhing on his fingers, desperately grinding down left Wonwoo groaning low and breathless. His cock twitching and aching from neglect. "There you go," he praised Jihoon, panting as he replaced his fingers with the slow, deep glide of his cock "begging so nice for me, such a go-ah! Good boy"</p><p>Jihoon couldn't focus, the clever, spiteful retort lost as the overwhelming feeling of being filled flooded his body. "Yes!" He hissed instead, trying to match the rhythm of Wonwoo's deep, powerful thrusts. "Please, please" he begged, reaching for his own bobbing cock, only to have his wrists grabbed and pinned in place above his head by Wonwoo. "Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare" Wonwoo growled, leaning down amd whispering into Jihoon's ear. "You come on my cock or not at all Darling."</p><p>"Then fuck me like you mean it" Jihoon spat, furious at being denied. He took the opportunity to sink his teeth into Wonwoo's throat, sucking harshly and marking him. Wonwoo gasped, his stuttering at the spike of pleasure. "Fuck me!" Jihoon demanded before sucking another bruising mark onto Wonwoo's neck. </p><p>Wonwoo gave a breathless, near silent moan and hiked Jihoon's hips at, sliding his free hand up and using Jihoon's full cheeks to hold him. "Fucking tease" he snarled, snapping his his hips forward and burying his cock as deep. Jihoon gasped, back arching and eyes going wide "There!" He mewled, breathless and dizzy, "there, there, Wonwoo please! Oh God, please, please, <b> <em>please!</em> </b>" Jihoon was reduced to a babbling mess, nails clawing across Wonwoo's back as he held on and took every moment of pleasure Wonwoo gave him. </p><p>Wonwoo retaliated by nipping at the shell of Jihoon's ear and began whispering to him, his deep voice rumbling and teasing. "So good for me, Darling. You like this huh? You like it when I take you apart, tear you up and drive you mad with my cock?"  He let go of Jihoon's writs and snuck his hand in between their bodies, seeking Jihoon's pebbled nipples. He pinched one, twisting and pulling the bud "you like it when it hurts don't you? You love it" he growled, earning a high, sweet moan from Jihoon, "answer me!"</p><p>"Ye-uh, yes! <strong><em>Yes</em></strong>!" Jihoon gasped, "love it, love your cock, <em>love you</em>" he was drooling now, eyes glassy and lashes damp with tears, "need it, love it, want it, want you"</p><p>Wonwoo whimpered, face heating and blushing red at Jihoon's words. Panting, Wonwoo released Jihoon's abused nipple and grabbed his cock instead. He jerked the heated flesh with short, sharp strokes, jarring and awkward. Jihoon thrashed desperately, the pleasure overwhelming. Wonwoo thrust once, twice, and Jihoon was coming with a scream, painting Wonwoo's hand and his own stomach white. The feeling of Jihoon's walls milking his cock and the sudden sting from where Jihoon sank his teeth into his shoulder overwhelmed Wonwoo. His orgasm taking him by surprise and filling Jihoon up with a choked cry of "Jihoon!"</p><p>Wonwoo came too, head buried in the crook of Jihoon's neck, panting harshly as he recovered. Jihoon tolerated Wonwoo's closeness and absently pet his hair, humming softly to himself. If it wasn't for the rapid fluttering of Jihoon's heart or slick heated skin, Wonwoo would've thought that they had not just had the most intense sex of their lives. Jihoon snickered, not quite giggling  "you know you said that out loud right?" He commented, pinching Wonwoo's arm. Wonwoo flinched, leaning up "I did?"</p><p>"Yep" Jihoon said with a grin. "I want a bath" he said suddenly, changing the subject "and you're  changing the sheets" </p><p>"Oh am I now?"</p><p>"Yes. After you run my bath of course" Jihoon decided imperiously. Then he blushed "I...um..."</p><p>"You um what?" Wonwoo asked curiously, he sat up carefully, making sure to pull out as gently as possible but despite his gentleness, Jihoon still whimpered at the feeling. "Hoonie? You ok?"</p><p>Jihoon slapped Wonwoo's firm chest "shut up you smug bastard!" </p><p>Wonwoo shrugged, used to Jihoon's caustic personality "love you too Darling" he said as he headed to the ensuite, "even if you are a bad boy" he added with a wink. Jihoon scowled and launched a pillow at Wonwoo, who dodged laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>